Heartbreak at Stake
by KidGoneWacko
Summary: Oneshot - Sometimes the most unexpected events can change a relationship, whether it be in a good or a bad way. (Itachi x Sakura)


**A little one-shot. Hope you'll like it! **

**Tell me there are any mistakes please. Thanks in advance!**

* * *

**Heartbreak at Stake**

'Damn it Itachi ! You work too much and you've been all secretive recently. And yesterday, the first time I could see you in weeks, I find you with your hand down your secretary's shirt and a bottle of champagne. What am I supposed to think Itachi ?!'

'Sakur…'

'Oh hell no Itachi. No excuses. That's enough. _I've_ had enough. I can't do this anymore. This relationship isn't working. No. Actually there would be an actual relationship if we actually saw each other once in a while. Which we don't!'.

'Sakura please wai…'

'_Go to hell Itachi_!'

He watched as she walked away bristling with anger and slammed the front door. He stared at it still processing what had just happened. The only thing that came to mind however was how sexy she looked when angry.

He really needed to get his head out of the gutter.

Shaking his head he clenched his hands once and took a step towards the door stretching his arm to grip the door knob. The moment his hand wrapped around it, the squeal of wheels echoed down the street followed by a shrill scream. The hairs on his arms stood strait up and his body was wracked with a series of goose bumps.

'_Sakura'_

In a moment of deep seated panic everything came back flooding back as he ripped the door open.

He remembered how they had first met. At that point he had been an officer at the Tokyo police department for 3 years and on a very rainy day he had stumble dripping wet and deadly tired on this little cafe a few minutes down the road from there.

Attracted by the wondrous smell of hot cocoa and marshmallows he had entered without a second thought. The first thing that caught his eye was this exotic girl, no more than 20 years of age, practically skipping and dancing in between the tables serving customers with a huge smile on her face.

Certainly at first the pink hair was her domineering feature but what really made him hold his breath was when she looked up at him with those deep emerald eyes.

After a few months of coming to the café every morning, they had had a lot of conversations going from the most trivial happenings to very personal stories to intense political debates. He had learned that she was a medicine student at Tokyo University and that after work she spent most of her days at the hospital assisting her aunt Tsunade, a renowned cancer specialist.

Finally after 5 months and a half of internal debate, he finally had the courage to ask her out on a date. Frankly, every time he thinks of that first date he has this urge to dig a hole and hide himself in it. The date had been disastrous. Wanting to do everything right - that is to have a romantic evening but not too romantic that it would become awkward - he had reserved a table in little Italian restaurant. Everything had gone smoothly until desert. Every single person he could possibly know had walked into the restaurant and joined in on the date. Probably to actually witness Uchiha Itachi, eternal unemotional social retard, on an actual date feeling actual emotions.

Sakura and he had managed to escape sometime during the whole ordeal. But unluckily for Sakura that was only after his father, mother, little brother and older cousin Shisui grabbed Sakura into a corner and proceeded with questioning her – birthday, if she was a virgin, if Sakura and he had already kissed, if she was open to the idea of having a threesome (that was Shisui :p). Most embarrassing 15 minutes of Sakura's life.

Then his family took out his baby pictures. Most embarrassing 45 minutes of his life.

After the date he'd really thought that his one chance with Sakura had been burned, resuscitated and then burned again. However he was relieved when Sakura suddenly turned towards him in the middle of the street gave him a shy but awkward smile and pulled him towards her to kiss his cheek.

Best moment of his 24 years long life only equalled by the moment when she pulled away slowly and in a whim, he pulled her back into his arms for a passionate kiss.

That kiss left them red in the face and gasping for breath and was the start of something beautiful. Or so they thought.

Somewhere along the way, the passionate moments they shared - the sweet kisses in the morning, the entwining of their sweaty bodies in a dance of love - slowly decreased as they each had an increase of work. Sakura had become a doctor alongside her aunt while Itachi hand taken over as chief of the Tokyo police department alongside his father. The love was still there but not as startlingly evident as before.

Still, things appeared fine. That is until yesterday.

He had yet to explain what had happened what led to him being found with his hand thrust down his secretary's shirt.

0000

* * *

0000

Itachi ripped the door open and ran to Sakura's red car parked on the road side as he saw a black car swerve around the corner.

Out of breath he found Sakura crouching halfway to the ground her hand on her head as if to protect her from an incoming impact. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him as she let out a quiet sob against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her small shivering body h held her close and let out a deep breath.

'Shh, it's okay. It's okay.'

His hand rubbed her back in small circles. The other hand went through her hair in a soothing motion.

'It's okay'.

The shivers slowly subsided.

A few minutes later, when she finally pulled back with a sniff and a rub at her now red eyes he let his hand caress her face. Remembering she'd just had a fight with him she tried to pull away. He stopped her by catching her hands and holding them to his chest.

'Tell me what happened?'

She shook her head. 'I'm fine. Nothing happened...um, I...I have to go now. I'll come get my things later.'

Itachi, already frustrated by her attempt to escape from him held strong onto her hands. 'Sakura, don't tell me nothing happened! You were crying!'

At this, Sakura ripped her hands out of his grip. 'It's fine, really. A stray dog just came out of nowhere and crossed in front of a car. I thought the car would hit me when it swerved by, okay?!' She rubbed her wrists and Itachi watched her do so.

'Sorry', he said guiltily.

She nodded and crouched down to grab her keys. They must have fallen to the ground during the big scare she had. She made to open the car and watched Itachi looked back at her in the windows reflection. God, how she loved him. She knew she would never find someone like him ever again. But she knew things had to end. Yesterday was proof of that.

Slowly the car door opened.

In a sudden movement Itachi's arm thrust out and slammed the door closed. Startled Sakura jerked her head towards him. 'Sakura wait'. He took a step towards her and leaned down to catch her lips with his. Completely out of it, Sakura just stood there but when Itachi thrust his tongue into her mouth something in her ignited. She pushed aside all her anger and grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

Very pleased, Itachi pushed her up against the car and Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. The kiss ended when they needed air. With her still gathered in his arms and pressed tightly between him and the car, Itachi took that opportunity to gently kiss her face and down her neck. Sakura turned her neck to offer him more space.

Itachi brought his face back up when he was satisfied by the eight hickeys that marred her alabaster skin. His forehead touched hers.

'Why?'

Itachi exhaled. 'When I heard the car I thought something happened to you. I thought I was going to lose you and that can't happen Sakura, that can't happen...Ever.'

Sakura unwrapped her legs from around him and let her feet touch the floor. He leaned into her hand as she brought her hand to cradle his face. She had never seen him this emotional. If she didn't know better she'd say that the thing that glittered in his eyes was tears. But she knew better.

'Itachi I'm so sorry...'

He touched her mouth before she could finish. He shook his head.

'Let me talk first Sakura. Come.'

He took her car keys, closed the car and took her hand. They walked together in silence back inside the apartment. As the tea brewed, they sat on either side of the kitchen counter.

'I owe you an explanation about yesterday'

Sakura opened her mouth to talk but quickly close it went Itachi brought his hand up.

'Sakura there is something very important I have to say so listen well. For the past few months I have been working double shifts as you know.' She nodded. 'I have also been out of it or as you said earlier I have been secretive. The reason for this is that I wanted to buy something.'

Itachi paused and walked to one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out Sakura's box of Cheerio's. He proceeded with emptying the whole content in front of Sakura.

Sakura growled 'Hey that's mine. What are you...?'

She choked on her words when she saw a rather large black box fall out. She made to touch it but retracted her hand quickly as if burned. She looked away as Itachi opened it. Kami, she felt so stupid!

The ring was silver incrusted with small diamonds and an emerald at the centre of a rose. It was beautiful. Itachi put the box down the lid still open for Sakura to look at it.

'I wanted to buy this. Yesterday, I had someone at the entrance call me when you came. I'd finally gotten the ring the day before and I just couldn't wait to ask you...couldn't wait to ask you to marry me.

You can't imagine how nervous I was so I was polishing the ring over and over. Then Tenten, my secretary startled me when she came in with the bottle of champagne and I accidently let go of the ring and it flew into her shirt. So without thinking I just went to grab for the ring not realising where it was. And then you walked in.'

Something seemed to grow inside Sakura's throat with every second she listened to Itachi's story. Her fingers twitched around the ring. She was such an idiot. A painfully stupid idiot that had just thrown everything they had and could have down the drain without any reason.

She shook her head over and over. 'Itachi I am so sorry. I am so unbelievably sorry. I didn't know. And worst of all I didn't let you explain anything. I just snapped at you...how can I be so bull headed! I am so sorry'. She let out a sob.

'It's my fault Sakura. I shouldn't have neglected you for the past months. You had every right to snap.'

Sakura stood up abruptly and threw her arms around Itachi. 'Fuck. I love you so much Itachi. I'm so sorry...'

'It's fine. We both were too stubborn to listen to each other.'

They held onto each other as they both revelled in the others comforting body heat.

Then Itachi brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, 'You know the offer still stands if you will have me'.

Sakura shiver in pleasure as she felt his breath against her ear and laughed, 'Of course I want you, you idiot.' She hit him playfully.

'Good'. Itachi kissed her passionately and with his free hand he grabbed the ring and slid it on Sakura's finger.

'It's beautiful Itachi. Thank you.'

'You're welcome love.'

Itachi turned Sakura around and pushed her to his room. 'Now, how about some make-up sex? It's been a very long time and now I have lots of free time.'

Sakura laughed and blinked coyly, 'Why not.' She then squealed as he slapped her butt. 'Hey!'

The next moment she was pushed down onto the bed already half naked with a very horny Uchiha, or should she say her horny fiancé, on top of her.

'Oh by the way Itachi, you owe me a new box of Cheerio's'.

Itachi growled.

Way to kill the mood.


End file.
